Avec l'amour de Paris
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* What happened when Tony and Ziva went to Paris in the episode Jetlag.  Rated M for a reason, please heed the warning!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the NCIS universe.**

**A/N: This is set just before the episode 'Jetlag' when Tony and Ziva share a hotel room in Paris. Mind the sexual content and adult language warnings!**

"I still think that cabbie was crazy," Tony said as they opened the door to their hotel room in Paris. "I mean, come on, we almost wrecked three times!"

"That's funny, I thought he was a great driver," Ziva retorted, placing her bag on the floor next to the couch.

Tony glared at her. "You would think that; he drove like you do." Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked to the bedroom. Smirking, Ziva began removing her coat and gloves.

"Uh, Ziva, we have a problem," Tony called. Rolling her eyes, Ziva peeked around the door.

"What is it, Tony?"

"Only one bed."

"I do not see how that is a problem, you can just sleep on the couch." Ziva returned to the front room to hang up her coat, Tony following.

"Oh-ho, no, _I'm_ not going to sleep on the couch, I have a bad back! You do it." They stood face to face, glaring at each other. "Hey, I have an idea, let's just share the bed," Tony offered with a knowing smile.

"Yes, it is not like we haven't before." Ziva smirked. She stretched, her shirt riding up and revealing her flat stomach. "I'm going to take a shower."

Tony's eyes followed her out of the room. "I'll just order some room service, then," he called.

Ziva's head poked out of the door. "That would be nice." Moments later, the shower began running as Tony, grumbling, picked up the phone and dialed.

"Front desk, how may I help you?" a perky female voice answered.

"Yeah, I want to order some room service," Tony snapped. Used to such gruffness, the concierge calmly took his order and told him it would be up soon. With a growl, he hung up the phone and returned to the bed room. Grabbing his phone from his back pocket and sitting at the end of the bed, he dialed Gibbs and began tugging of his shoes.

"Hey, boss, we're at the hotel. We're set to meet up with the witness tomorrow morning."

"Okay." The phone clicked as Gibbs hung up.

"Yeah, boss, the plane ride was smooth, thanks for asking. Oh, yeah, Paris is beautiful this time of year. Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah, it was great speaking to you too, see you tomorrow, boss." Rolling his eyes, Tony tossed the phone on the bed beside him and grunted as his left shoe finally came off.

"Gibbs?"

"No, I'm still Tony," he snipped, turning to the bathroom door, were Ziva stood, wrapped only in a fluffy white towel and using another one to dry her hair.

"Close your mouth, Tony," she smirked, flipping her hair and continuing to run it through the towel.

"Uh, yeah, I ordered room service; they said it would be here soon."

Walking back into the bathroom, Ziva returned empty-handed, thought still clad in the towel. "What did you order?"

"Uh, I don't know, some French stuff. Do you mind, could you please put some clothes," he begged.

"I am wearing clothes," Ziva replied, blinking innocently as she unwrapped the towel from under her arms, revealing a matching set of tiny panties and a strapless bra.

"Not fair," Tony whined, drinking in the sight of his scantily clad partner.

Ziva laughed and left the room, returning seconds later with her bag. "Oh, stop it." There was a knock on the door and Tony practically ran to answer it as Ziva began pulling out clothes. He signed the bill and thanked the man before getting a plate and looking over the spread.

"Ziva, food!"

"No need to yell, I am right here." Ziva reached around him to grab a plate. "Looks good." Tony was too distracted by the sheer camisole and loose cotton pants the Israeli was wearing to reply. Ziva nudged him in the ribs before she filled her plate and sat at the table. Tony quickly did the same. He was so distracted by Ziva that he missed his mouth several times. Finally he managed to pay attention and swiftly ate his food.

"I think I'm going to get a shower real quick," he said, tossing his napkin on the plate.

"Have fun," Ziva murmured. She snickered as Tony entered the bedroom and waited until the shower started running before gathering the dishes and placing them outside the suite door. Searching through her bag, she found her book and settled on the bed to read, though jetlag was starting to gnaw at her. She hadn't slept well the night before and was hopeful that tonight would be better after the tiring day she'd had.

She dimly registered the shower turning off as her hair began to annoy her, the dark locks falling onto the pages. She sat up and pulled in back into a tight half-bun as Tony walked out of the bathroom, bare-chested, droplets of water still glistening on his abs. She lay back on her stomach and tried to concentrate on her book, but her mind kept wandering to the man on the other side of the bed, fiddling with his phone.

"I'm going to go sight-seeing before we meet up with the witness tomorrow, wanna come?" Tony asked.

Ziva glanced at him, as if in annoyance. "No, thank you."

He shrugged and set his phone down on the nightstand before going around the suite and turning off all the lights. He flicked the switch in the bedroom last before jumping into the bed, causing Ziva to roll over onto him. Tony's arms wrapped around her automatically, their faces inches apart, bodies pressed together.

Before Tony could come up with a smart-assed remark, Ziva leaned down and kissed him, hard, her fingers spearing his hair and knotting into it, enticing a groan from Tony as she moved against him. He reached up, yanking the band out of her hair, causing her to hiss as several hair came out and her dark tresses fell around them like a curtain.

Tony snaked his hand under her shirt, trailing up her side before cupping one breast, his thumb rubbing against her pebbled nipple. Irritated, Ziva sat up, straddling Tony as she unhooked her bra and removed it and her camisole in a fluid movement before recapturing his lips. They rolled so that Tony was on top and, unhindered, he took a nipple into his mouth, teasing with his tongue as one hand came up to the other nipple, rolling it between calloused fingers. Ziva arched up, moaning into his mouth as she tugged his head back gently.

"Too many clothes," Tony muttered, pulling away and divesting them of their bottoms before settling back in between those heavenly thighs, her hot core rubbing against his hard cock. He leaned over, kissing her again as he rolled his hips.

"Quit messing around," Ziva growled, bucking against him.

"Oh, somebody's a bit anxious," Tony smirked, reaching between them and, grabbing his cock, pressing into her hot channel. They moaned simultaneously as he stretched her. Her legs locked around his waist, holding him still. He gave her a curious look.

"Just… savoring the moment," she whispered, smiling softly as she pulled him down for another kiss and loosened her legs. Tony began moving, drawing out moans as he parted her again and again. He could tell she was getting frustrated with his slow pace, even as he rolled his hips, hitting a sweet spot. "Faster," Ziva panted.

Of course, he ignored her, continuing to thrust slowly. Ziva pulled her lips from his and trailed kisses down his jaw to his ear, which she promptly bit, _hard_. Tony yelped and Ziva let go, a fierce look in her eyes as he stared down at her.

"_Move_," she hissed, clenching her inner muscles around him. Tony pulled back until only the head was in, then thrusting into her hard. She gasped and he began fucking her, pouring on the power as her fingers dug into his shoulders, sweat leaking into the gouges, the stinging egging him on. Ziva moaned, her head thrown back. Tony took advantage and fell on her neck, using teeth and tongue to stimulate and sooth as her nails raked down his back and she came, clenching around him, her velvet sleeve sucking him in. Just before he blew, he remembered they weren't using protection and pulled out, cum splashing on her thighs and the sheets.

He collapsed, his full weight resting on Ziva. After a moment, he made to turn over but Ziva's legs came back around his waist, holding him there, her hands resting on his back.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, panting.

"Stay here for a moment," she said. "Please," she added belatedly. He nuzzled her neck, not replying. Finally she let him go and he lay down, pulling her to his side.

Ziva idly traced designs on his chest as their breathing returned to normal. "Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"We should keep this secret."

Tony looked at her. "Don't we always?"

**A/N: Complaints abound, so I add this (though it should be obvious):**

**Pulling out is not a good method of birth control. Always use a condom when having sex. Don't be a fool, wrap your tool. ****peter-pan-equals-luv does not endorse unprotected sex. If you have sex, you can contract STI's or become pregnant. Please, use your brains and be safe.**


End file.
